Game calls are primarily used for the pursuit of wild game. There are many kinds of game calls used to attract wild animals. Game calls can be categorized into two main categories: big game and small game calls. Big game calls are typically used to call elk, caribou, moose, cougar, bear, boar, wolf, sheep, and bison. Small game calls are typically used to call waterfowl (duck, goose, and other migratory birds), squirrel, rabbit, turkey, pheasant, and coyote.
In most game calls, the insert typically connects with the barrel using friction. The insert is inserted into the barrel with force and the friction between the barrel and the insert holds it into place. Other types of connections use threads, notches, or indentations on the insert or barrel to connect the two parts. One common complication that arises with these traditional ways of connecting the two parts is that the insert often falls out of the barrel or doesn't properly stay into place. The effectiveness of these traditional connections is also often hindered by the presence of condensation (such as rain, snow, and ice) and debris (such as dirt, mud, and sand). Weather can also play a role in the effectiveness of these connections by making it difficult to separate the insert from the barrel (or vice versa) due to expansion or contraction of the parts caused by extreme cold or hot temperatures.
What is needed is a game caller that avoids the problems described above.